Reforged Family One-shots
by MelodiDam
Summary: Drabbles from my story Reforged Family
1. Minerva and Albus' Wedding

**A one shot on Minerva and Albus' wedding. A short prequel to Reforged. Requested by my wonderful Beta Warriorwitch13**

Minerva glanced at her brother, a smile on her face. She was getting married to the man she loved.

"You look beautiful, sis." Malcolm kissed her forehead. "Our parents would be so proud of you. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Minerva stated, surprised when her voice didn't sound shaky. She was so nervous. She had handled herself just fine during the War with Grindelwald, marriage should be easy.

Malcolm took her arm and they started walking down the aisle.

Albus turned and grinned when he saw Minerva he was marrying the love of his life. Such a pity that his best friend was now in Azkaban and couldn't be best man. His brother was an alright shoe in, though.

Minerva couldn't have told you what the officiant had said. She just made sure to say 'I do'.

As soon as the officiant said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Albus placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Shall we go, darling?" Albus eyes sparkled.

Minerva kissed him soundly on the lips. "I would very much like to consecrate our marriage."

With a growl, Albus scooped her up – bridal style – and apparated them to their manor. The hellcat was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. Well, at least he would die a happy man.


	2. After the Battle of Mysteries

**Snape and Hermione, after the Battle of Mysteries, as requested by welshgirl1148**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"You stupid girl!" Snape snapped at the young girl where she was laying in her hospital bed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I couldn't let them go alone." Hermione smiled slightly.

Snape shook his head. "And you got hurt."

"Other people got hurt too." But Hermione knew it was a weak argument at best.

"Other people didn't almost die." Severus hissed. "You did. But I'm glad you're alright."

Hermione smiled. "I glad I didn't die too."

"Silly girl." Severus ruffled her hair.


	3. After the Battle of Mysteries 2

**Hooch and Hermione after the Battle of Mysteries, requested by welshgirl1148**

"Heard Snape came by to see you." Hooch smirked. "How did that go?"

"He was upset that I had gotten hurt." Hermione smiled.

Hooch smacked her shoulder. "He's not the only one. We were all worried about you."

Hermione blushed. "We didn't mean for anyone to worry."

"I know you didn't." Rolanda sighed. "What were you all thinking?"

"Well, Harry wasn't; but the rest of us were thinking about helping Harry."

"Hermione, please, for the love of Merlin, please be more careful." Rolanda sat on Hermione's bed and hugged her. "Promise me."

"I promise, Aunt Ro."


	4. After Yule Ball

**Snape and Hermione after the Incident with Ron at the Yule Ball as requested by welshgirl1148**

"Shall I kill him?" Severus arched an eyebrow at his goddaughter, she was lounging on his couch.

Hermione sighed. "No."

"Please tell me that you are at least going to realize that he's not good enough for you." Snape stated.

"I know that Uncle Severus." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just hope he realizes that hitting girls is unacceptable."

"The detention I'm going to give him might allow it to sink into his thick skull."

Hermione covered her mouth and giggled.

Snape smiled, he was glad to see her smiling.


	5. After Dementor Attack

**Hermione and Hooch after the Dementor attack on the Quidditch Pitch as requested by welshgirl1148**

"So, Aunt Ro," Hermione scowled at her from the Quidditch Couch's desk. "Why were the Dementors at the pitch?"

"That would be a question for your father." Hooch scowled. "He was the one who was supposed keep them away."

"I'm sorry." Hermione jumped off the bed and ran over to her aunt.

Hooch ruffled her hair. "Not your fault squirt. But how are you feeling."

"I hate those things." Hermione shuddered.

"Nasty things Dementors," Rolanda looked like she was far away. "We had to fight them during the War."

"They sided with Voldemort?" Hermione cocked her head.

Hooch nodded. "They did."


	6. After Umbridge Attacks Minerva

**After Umbridge attacks Minerva as requested by welshgirl1148**

Hermione curled up in Severus' bed, tears rolling down her face. She knew that she would need to go back to her mother soon, but right now she needed a good cry.

"Hermione, what are you doing here." Severus asked as he sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Albus is dead." Hermione chocked. "I knew it was coming, but it still hurts."

"Oh, my little girl." Snape gathered her into his arms and started rocking her while she sobbed onto his shoulder.


	7. Molly's Facepalm

**Molly's reaction to realizing Hermione's parentage as requested by Drake Azure Saber**

"I can't believe that I forgot that day we met in Flourish and Blotts." Molly sighed.

Minerva chuckled. "You had a brood of your own to raise. I'm really not surprised."

"But still, Minerva, you were always so protective of her in Order meetings, as protective as I was as my boys, I should have remembered." Molly shook her head.

"I don't think Hermione will hold it against you." The new Headmistress watched her daughter levitate a piece of the wall back into place.

"She fought well." Molly nodded. "She definitely is a Gryffindor."

"There was never a doubt." Minerva remembered how brave her daughter had been when she had first adopted her. Now, looking at the grown woman in front of her, Minerva could only smile.


	8. The Forbidden Forest

**Before Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest as requested by lucky333123**

"Máthair," Hermione glanced at the giant trees. "Where are we going?"

Minerva chuckled. "You'll see. You know, when you start school in the fall, you won't be allowed into the Forest and I want you to see this."

Following her mother, Hermione sighed. She would rather be reading at the moment.

"They're just up ahead."

"Who's up ahead?" Hermione cocked her head.

Minerva didn't answer, instead she smiled back at her daughter.

"Màthair!" Hermione darted after her, only to stop and stare at the sight in front of her. There was a clearing and in the clearing was a heard of about thirty unicorns.

"Go on." Minerva urged. "Go say high."

The young witch approached the lead stallion. He was a dark silver and stood fifteen hands high. He snorted into her palm.

Hermione giggled. "That tickles!"

A young foal nuzzled her stomach and nibbled on her shirt. Hermione ran her fingers through his forelock. She head butted the witch's hand.

Minerva smiled as she ran her hand affectionately over the lead mare's face. "What do you think, Aletha, hmm? You think my daughter is going to be a good protector of the Forest someday?"

Aletha nickered.


	9. Snape's Memories

**Snape's Memories as requested by and Drake Azure Saber**

Hermione poured her uncle's memories into the Pensieve and dove into it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The first scene she saw was a young Severus and Lily Evens.

They looked so happy and carefree, but then Petunia dragged Lily away and Severus trudged home.

Once there is father proceeded to beat him.

Hermione was glad the man was dead, otherwise she would hunt him down and kill him herself.

She knew exactly what Snape was going through.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next memory she saw was Lily being sorted in Gryffindor and Severus into Slytherin.

Lily smiled at him from across the Great Hall.

They stayed friends even though they were from separate Houses.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The Marauders picked mercilessly on Severus.

And the day he snapped and called Lily a mudblood.

She stared dating Potter and it broke something inside Snape.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next memory was him begging Dumbledore to save Lily and Harry.

Dumbledore agreed, on one condition, Snape become a double agent.

"I'll do it. I'll do anything to keep her safe."

Albus smirked.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Snape threw things at Dumbledore. "You promised you'd keep them safe!"

"I tried." Dumbledore spread his hands out in front of him. "James put his faith in the wrong man."

Severus sunk down into a chair. "What do I do?" He sounded so broken.

"In ten years, her son will be attending Hogwarts. You can start teaching potions." Albus knew he had the man.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I will not kill you!" Severus shouted.

"Make the unbreakable vow." Albus ordered. "I'm dying anyway. That boy's soul has not been tainted."

Severus scowled at him.

Dumbledore sighed. "Think of it as an assisted suicide. And this way, Tom will believe you are with them."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So when the time come, the boy must die?" Severus asked, angry that he hadn't been told.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded, too tired and in too much pain to fight Snape. "Yes, he must die."

"You've kept him alive so he can die at the proper moment." The rage in Severus' voice was palpable. "You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter."

"Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy." Albus raised an eyebrow.

Severus cast a silent patronus in the form of a sliver doe. She bounded around the office, before leaping out the window.

Dumbledore gasped. "Lily. After all this time?"

"Always." The emotion in his voice still any comments Dumbledore was about to make.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione quickly pulled herself out of the Pensieve, the memories were over. She smiled, even though the memories had painted her father in a bad light; her Uncle Severus was a good man, and he would stay a free man. She would make sure of that.


	10. After Final Battle

**After Final Battle as requested by D ROCKSTAR**

When Severus woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was in the Hospital Wing, the second was that his wand was in his hand. _I guess that means we won._

As he struggled to sit up a voice broke through his thoughts. "I wouldn't recommend that, sir."

Snape looked up to see Potter standing at the end of his bed.

"Madam Pomfrey said that you would need to stay in here a few more days under observation." Potter shrugged. "Said that you were lucky Hermione had the antidote and some blood replenishing potions on her."

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape rubbed his neck, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

"Here." Harry handed him a glass of water.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he sniffed it, it was laced with a pain potion. So that's why his throat didn't really hurt.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

After taking a sip of water, Snape asked. "What for."

"I was wrong about you." Potter hung his head. "And Hermione told me that you're her godfather. I can honestly say that I never saw that coming."

"Where is she?" Severus quickly looked around the room.

"Either sleeping in with her mother or helping her godmother fix the ceiling in the Great Hall." Harry frowned. "At least I think that's what Hooch told Hermione they were doing today. Said something about needing people who were strong in Charms."

Severus laughed. "You don't mind who her parents are?"

"No." Harry smiled. "I was upset that she hadn't told me, but I understand her reasoning. Especially after all this."

"Good boy, ten points to Gryffindor." Snape dryly stated.

"And if I wasn't alright with you being her godfather and Minerva being her mother?"

"You would get detention." Snape sighed. "You know that Albus was her father?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"How's the Weasel taking the news?" Severus grinned, he could picture the explosion.

"Poorly, especially since the Twins and his sister already knew." Harry shook his head. "Other Order members knew, but those three really stick in his craw."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Seems like Hermione's rubbed off on you."

"She's like a sister."

"Good, then I don't have to kill you."

Harry started laughing, until he realized that Snape was serious.

"Who did we lose?" Snape closed his eyes.

"Professor…" Harry began.

"Harry, please tell me who died." Snape ordered.

"We don't have a total death count, but I'll tell you what we know." Harry bowed his head. "Percy Weasley, Colin Creevey, were the ones I saw; but there were so many bodies in school robes – close to fifty. The Death Eaters that I knew: Crabbe, Bellatrix, Neville killed the Snake, Tom's dead."

"Good, you got that bastard." Snape sighed. "So many children."

"Most of the Death Eaters and Snatchers died."

Snape nodded. "Good, they don't deserve a trial."


	11. Harry's reaction Hermione's parentage

**Harry's reaction to realizing Hermione's parentage as requested by D ROCKSTAR, lovepercy76324, and Guest**

Hermione was leaning against the wall in a hidden alcove, eyes closed, trying to calm her racing heart. They had won, but at an awful cost. She chuckled. "I can hear you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione opened her eyes. "I'm hiding."

Shaking his head, Harry sat down next to her. After a moment Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall.

"I understand why you didn't tell Ron, but why didn't you tell me?" Harry's voice wasn't accusatory, just questioning and perhaps some hurt. "I know you told people."

"Andy handled my adoption."

Harry shook his head. "Please, I don't care who knew or why they knew. I want to know why you couldn't tell _me_."

Sighing, Hermione looked straight at the boy-who-defied-death-yet-again. "At first, it was because I didn't think an eleven-year-old boy could keep a secret like that. And then, I was so used to not telling people, I didn't even think about it."

"You're still my sister." Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she buried her face into his chest. "No matter who raised you or how you grew up."

"Well, good, 'cause you're my brother." Hermione smiled.

"Why did Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore adopt you?"

Hermione sat up. "The Grangers are not good muggles."

Harry brushed a curl out of her face. "Hermione?"

"I understand why you hate the Dursleys."

"I don't hate them." Harry shook his head. "They want to make up. Aunt Petunia said that if we made it through the war."

Hermione smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.


	12. After Malfoy Manor

**After Malfoy Manor**

"Severus, please." Minerva pleaded. It was late and everyone else was in bed. She was grasping Fleur's letter in her hands, there was no way Gabrielle had a Transfiguration malfunction. And Snape had looked guilty when she entered his office.

"Minerva, know I can't." The Headmaster's voice broke and he scrubbed his face with his hands. "You don't know how much I wish I could go see my goddaughter. But we can't. If either of us leave now, he'll now."

"She was tortured!" Minerva snapped right before she shoved Severus in the chest. "You do know how her parents treated her?"

Snape nodded. "I do and I can only imagine what Bellatrix did to her. But we have to stay here."

Minerva sank into a chair, her head buried in her hands.

"Minerva," Severus placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fleur will take care of her."

"But she's my daughter. I should be there to comfort her. She asked for me." Minerva looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

Snape closed his eyes. "She's a tough girl, she'll get through this."

"Do you even know what she's doing?" Minerva hissed.

"I assumed it was a mission from your late husband." Severus dryly stated. "I am wrong?"

Minerva shook her head.

"Try to get some sleep." Snape softly said as she walked toward the door. He doubted she would; she would probably be up all night worrying about Hermione, he knew he would.


	13. Hermione walks in on her parents

**Hermione walks in on her parents as requested by ladygoddess8**

Heaving a sigh, Hermione opened another door. She had been searching for her parents for the past two hours and there was no sign of them. _Where could they be? I know they are in the house. I saw them this morning._

Nearing one of the back bedroom doors, Hermione heard thumping, lots and lots of thumping. She jiggled the door knob and found it locked.

"Alohomora." Hermione whispered.

The door clicked open and the young witch pushed the door open, only to freeze in the threshold. She would never be able to unsee what her parents were currently doing. Quickly spinning on her heel, she darted out of the room, accidently leaving the door open.

Hermione went and hide in the back corner of the library. Where she proceeded to read for the next couple of hours.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Kitten!" Minerva called, a few hours after Albus had looked up and seen the door wide open. There was only one other person in the house, their thirteen year old daughter.

Albus had quickly left the house as soon as he realized Hermione had seen them. Leaving his wife to deal with the damage caused by not warding the door better.

"Kitten." Minerva pushed the library door open. "We need to talk."

"I'm okay!" Hermione shouted, her voice raising a very octaves higher.

"Kitten." Her mother leaned around the bookshelf Hermione was hiding behind.

Hermione blushed. "Hi!"

"Listen, we know what you saw." Minerva began.

"That's okay." Hermione quickly interjected, she didn't want to talk about what she had seen. "I really, really don't want an explanation."

Minerva frowned. "Kitten, I ah, your father and I… we…."

"I know Màthair." Hermione blushed. "I… don't need a… explanation. I do room with Lavender Brown."

"Oh, thank Merlin." Minerva sighed. She really didn't want to have The Talk with her daughter, especially after what Hermione had seen.


	14. Hermione and Snape after the Final Battl

**Hermione and Snape after the final battle as requested by violinpunk**

"Hey Uncle Sev." Hermione smiled down at her bedridden potions professor.

Severus grinned. "I hear that my favorite goddaughter saved my life, thank you."

Sitting down on his hospital bed, Hermione grabbed his hand. "I thought you were going to die."

"I didn't." Severus squeezed her hand. "It's only because of your quick thinking that I'm alive."

"I couldn't lose you." Hermione choked out, a tear sliding down her face.

"Oh, my little scholar." Severus reached up and brushed her tears away. "Don't cry, I'm alive."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing against his shoulder.

Snape started running his fingers through her curls. "Shh, shh, it's okay. It's going to be alright. You know I love you, don't you."

Hermione nodded.

"My favorite niece."

"You're only niece." Hermione smiled.

Severus chuckled. "Yes, you are my only niece."


	15. A certain Cat's reaction to Moody

**Minerva's reaction to Albus knowing that 'Moody' wasn't Moody. As requested by the dragon and the rose.**

"What do you mean you knew the he wasn't Alastor Moody?!" Minerva shrieked, slamming the headmaster' office door.

"Now, Tabby…"

"Don't you, 'now Tabby' me." Minerva hissed, eyes flashing. "You put our daughter in danger all year!"

Albus sighed. "Minerva…"

"No! I don't want to hear any excuses!" Minerva's magic crackled, taking on an almost physical manifestation. "You allowed a Death Eater to teach the children and what happed? One of them is dead! That could have been Hermione! It could have been Harry! And don't you dare give me that feeble excuse of Lily's blood wards! What you have done is inexcusable and unforgivable."

"Minerva." Albus frowned.

Minerva snarled. Magic crackling and arched toward the bowl of sherbet lemons on Albus' desk. Each one grew a pair of legs and swarmed toward Dumbledore.

"I would start running if I were you." Minerva glared at her husband. "They bite."

Dumbledore paled at the expression on his wife's face and darted out of his office.


	16. 4th Year AU

**AU in 4th year where Ron is being an idiot and Hermione reveals her parentage as requested by authorlouise**

Hiding in her spot in the Library, Hermione was seething over what happened at the Yule Ball.

"Hermione, I need you to write my easy for Transfiguration." Ron flopped down in the chair across from her.

Hermione glared at him. "No."

"But 'Mione, why not?" Ron whined.

"Oh I don't know!" Hermione snapped. "Perhaps because you slapped me?"

Ron shrugged. "You deserved it."

"I deserved it! I deserved it!" Hermione shrieked. "Why don't I just tell Minerva what you just said?!"

"Why would she care?" Ron frowned.

"Other than the fact that she considers all Gryffindors her cubs, I am her daughter, you numb skull!" Hermione sneered. "I bet I could get you expelled."

"You wouldn't." Ron paled.

"I'll just tell my mother all that you have done in the past four years, she might just expel you on the fact that you hit me and said that I deserved it." Hermione grinned an evil grin. "Màthair doesn't like it when people hit me."

"Please don't."

Hermione leaned back in her chair. "Why do you think she keeps giving you detentions for the smallest infractions?"

Face turning the color of his hair, Ron jumped up and dashed out of the Library; before he said something that pushed Hermione too far and got him expelled.


	17. Reprisal for an idiot

**Reprisal for an idiot as requested by SoNFan1978**

"Mr. Weasley, follow me." Minerva snapped.

Ron gulped and followed the professor as she led him to a deserted room in Grimmauld Place.

"I am so very, very done with your childish antics, and quite frankly, bullying that you are doing." Minerva glared at the boy.

"I… uh… what are you talking about?"

"You smacked Miss Granger across the face during the Yule Ball." Minerva took a deep breath to stop herself from killing the boy. "I also know that you haven't treated her well at all. I know why the troll found her."

Ron gulped, he wished his professor would yell. This quite anger scared him.

"I know you have her do all your homework and then call her names. I know you convinced Harry to stop talking to her after I confiscated the Firebolt. I know you never apologized for hitting her, and I know that you think you were in the right." Minerva pinned the boy to a spot with a look. "If you ever treat Miss Granger like that again I will make you wish you never were born. You strike her again, I may be sent to Azkaban."

"You hit a girl!" Molly burst into the room. "And Hermione no less!"

"Mum…"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I don't care what you think she did! You will not hit her ever again! Do you hear me?!" Molly was so furious she whipped out her wand.

Ron grew an ass' ears and tail.

"If you are going to act like an ass, you will look like one." Molly seethed.

Ron quickly ran out of the room.

Minerva smirked. "Can you reverse it?"

"No." Molly sighed. "I never was very good at Transfiguration."

Minerva threw back her head and laughed.


	18. Sword in the lake

**You could do one where Severus see's Hermione in the forest when she's on duty before he places the sword in the lake? welshgirl1148**

Severus was sneaking through the forest of Dean, after following his Patronus to a clearing. _Where are they?_ The headmaster thought.

Stepping over a root, he froze when he heard sniffling. Creeping closer he saw Hermione standing in front of a shimmering wall. _Good girl, putting wards up._

It was obvious that she had lost weight and her hair hung limply. Dark circles had appeared under her eyes, evidence that she was not getting enough sleep. And she held her wand like she was waiting to be attacked.

Suddenly, Hermione hiccupped and Severus realized she had stepped outside of the wards to cry.

He wanted to go forward and comfort her, but Hermione spun on her heal and disappeared. Shaking his head. Snape walked toward a pool of water.

It would take some time, but he knew they would get the Sword. Even if he had lost all faith in Dumbledore, Severus had absolute faith Hermione could destroy all the Horcruxes.


	19. After Hermione saves Severus

**After Hermione saves Severus? welshgirl1148**

Severus smirked as he walked into the Great Hall. Minerva had wrapped her arm around Hermione and had tucked her into her side.

"Well, I daresay that I won't have to be giving any points to Miss Granger." Snape smiled.

"Uncle Severus!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping out of her mother's arms and into her uncle's waiting arms. "You're okay."

Severus chuckled. "Thank to you." He tucked an errant stand of hair behind her ear.

Hermione tightened her grip around his neck. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I won't." Severus rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I promise."

Turning red with anger, Ron stepped forward. Ginny quickly hit him with a silent bat-boogey hex. She knew about Hermione's past and wasn't about to let Ron's idiocy ruin this. It wouldn't be fair to Hermione.


	20. A Snake and a Raven

**A longer one shot with more bits between Snape and Hermione same with Rolanda, requested by welshgirl1148**

"So, tell me again why we are hiding in your mother's basement?" Rolanda asked.

"Reminds me of the dungeons." Snape commented.

Hermione sighed. "As long as máthair doesn't cheat it will take them awhile to find us."

"Yes, but what I think your aunt was asking." Severus grinned. "Is why are we hiding?"

"Because it's fun!" Hermione jumped to her feet, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Rolanda shook her head. "I don't think in remember the last time I saw a ten year old so excited to play hide and seek."

"I haven't played before." Hermione grin faltered. "You did not hide."

"Come here." Ro quickly grabbed the young witch and pulled her into her lap. Running her fingers through her hair, Hooch's hawk like eyes flashed. "If you want, we can play hide and seek every day."

Severus smiled. "And I promise that I won't cheat."

Giggling, Hermione snuggled into her aunt's embrace. "But we can't play every day."

"Why not." Snape smirked.

"Because." Hermione drew the word out. "You two have to teach."

"Yes, but we will always make time for you." Hooch leaned over and placed a kiss to Hermione's hair.

Within a few minutes, Hermione's breathing evened out and she slumped into Rolanda.

"Severus, is she asleep?" Hooch whispered.

Glancing toward his niece, Snape had to choke back a snort. Hermione was indeed asleep and it looked like she was drooling. "She's asleep."

"I'm going to put her to bed." Hooch stood up. "Get the door?"

Pushing the basement door open, Snape winced when is squealed.

Hermione muttered something, but was quiet after that.

Climbing the stair, Hooch smiled to herself. She had never wanted children, teaching the hellions for nine months a year was enough, but tucking her niece in – this she could do.


	21. Polyjuice

**Severus's reaction to her brewing the Polyjuice, requested by welshgirl1148**

"You're a cat." Severus snorted.

"It's not funny." Hermione wined, a pout forming on her face.

Severus grinned. "Oh, I beg to differ. Those two buffoons snuck into the Slytherin common room after drinking a perfect batch of Polyjuice Potion and you're a car."

"You think my potion was perfect?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes." Snape sighed. "There was some left in the bathroom and I analyzed it. You're ingredients weren't the freshest, but with practice you will be able to make an even stronger Polyjuice that will last even longer."

Hermione beamed at her uncle's praise.

"Now, why were you three sneaking in?"

"I can't tell you." Hermione sighed and fiddled with the sheet.

"Hermione." Severus warned.

The young witch shook her head. "I promised I wouldn't."

"Okay, but if you feel like you are over your head, you come talk to me. Okay?" Severus ruffled her hair.

"Okay." Hermione nodded. She hoped this would all work out and she wouldn't worry anyone.


	22. Dementors on a Train

**After the Dementor attack the first time on the train that could be with Hooch, requested by welshgirl1148**

"You alright?" Hooch asked as Hermione stepped off the train.

Hermione nodded her head.

"We heard that Dementors stopped the train and searched it." The anger in Rolanda's voice was palpable.

"They did." Hermione nodded. "But Professor Lupin gave us chocolate and cast a Patronus."

"Hermione, I know how Dementors work."

"I'll be fine." Hermione flashed her aunt a smile, that neither believed. "I need to get to the Castle."

"Hermione!" Hooch called after her.

"Careful there, Coach." Severus sneered. "She isn't on a team."

While the students thought the potions professor was being an ass, Rolanda saw that he was just as worried about Hermione as she was.


	23. Tears and Smiles

**the Twins and Tonks, there wasn't' much action in the story where she sees her friends again after the final battle I'm sure the Twins will have wanted to see she was safe. welshgirl1148**

"Hermione!" Was the only warning the witch got, before Tonks almost tackled her to the floor in a bear hug.

"Hi." Hermione slipped her arms around her waist and breathed in the sent that was unique to the Metamorphmagus.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Tonks tightened her grip. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Hermione frowned. "What did I do?"

Nymphadora pulled away, slightly. "You disappeared for nine months and then, the next time I see you, we are fighting for our lives! You could have died!"

"I'm sorry." Hermione whipped the tears that were falling down Tonks' face. "Nymph, I am so sorry."

Tonks buried her face into Hermione's hair and started sobbing. "I can't lose you too. Promise me, promise me that."

"I promise." Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. "I'll move in with you and help you take care of Teddy."

"You are the little sister I never had." Tonks admitted, still gripping her tightly. "Don't you dare die. Don't you dare."

"I'm here, Nymph." Hermione rubbed her back. "I'm here."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I'm sorry." Hermione frowned as she approached the Twins.

Fred shook his head. "I wasn't your fault.

"Percy finally realized…." George shook his head.

"Family was more important." Fred allowed himself to smile.

George closed his eyes "I just wish…."

"He didn't have to die." A tear slid down Fred's face.

Hermione quickly pulled the Twins into a fierce hug.

"So." Fred grinned as he pulled away.

George smirked. "We heard what…."

"Minerva said." Fred chuckled.

"Who knew…" George glanced down the corridor.

Fred's eyes twinkled. "That Minerva was so…"

"Bad ass." They finished.

Hermione giggled. "I did."

"You!" The Twins exclaimed, before chasing after the fleeing witch. Smiles on all three faces.


	24. After the Battle

**Requested by Harmony Fitzsimmons**

"Mia." Hooch embraced the young animagus.

Hermione breathed in her aunt's sent – broom polish and outdoors.

"You're okay." The elder witch breathed.

Hermione chuckled. "I'm okay, Aunt Ro."

"You made it." Hooch grasped Hermione's face in her hands. "You're alive. I was so afraid you wouldn't make it."

Throwing her arms around her aunt's neck, Mia nodded.

Rolanda tightened her grip on her niece. "Don't you dare do something like that ever again."

"I don't think I want to." Hermione promised.


	25. Mudblood

**Hermione's friends and family finding out about her torture with Bellatrix and her scar too? Requested by Harmony Fitzsimmons**

The Order was sitting in the Great Hall the morning after the Final Battle. There was so much that needed to be accomplished, but Minerva had ordered everyone down to breakfast. They all needed a breather.

Hermione was sitting between Tonks and Andromeda. Cissy was tucked into her elder sister's side, much like a small child would hide by the side of their parent. Reaching across the table for the coffee pitcher, Hermione's sleeve rode up.

Perhaps no one would have noticed the ugly scar marring the pale forearm, but Narcissa flinched and paled – quiet the feat for her.

"What happened to your arm?!" Tonks exclaimed, gathering the attention of the entire table.

Hermione tried to tuck her arm by her side.

"No." Tonks grabbed her arm and pushed up the sleeve. "Who did this to you?" She breathed, concern danced across her features as she stared at the scar.

"It doesn't matter." Hermione shook her head.

Minerva hissed.

"It was my sister." Cissy stared at her plate – she was pushing her food around with her fork.

"Excuse me?" Molly glared at the blonde witch.

"She's dead. Minerva killed her." Cissy swallowed. "So, Miss McGonagall is right, it doesn't matter."

"Like 'ell it doez not!" Fleur growled. "Do you know what your soeur did to 'er?"

Narcissa nodded. "I am, unfortunately, privy to that information."

"What did that bitch do to Hermione?" Hooch glared at Narcissa, like it was all her fault that her sister tortured her.

"It is not my place to tell." Cissy looked to Hermione. "It is her choice whether to tell or not."

Hermione smiled at the older witch. "Thank you Lady Malfoy. Bellatrix wanted information for me. I was… un-forthcoming with my answers. She… became angry."

Draco snorted.

"Think that's funny, Ferret?" Ron sneered.

"No." Draco shook his head. "I have seen grown witches and wizards die under lesser torture than what my aunt did to Hermione."

"So you stood there and did nothing?" Molly asked, furious.

"There was nothing they could do." Hermione shrugged, pulling down her sleeve.

Nymphadora wrapped her up in a hug. The younger witch seemed to melt into the embrace.

Narcissa looked around her sister, who had a protective arm around her baby sister. "For what it's worth, I am sorry."

"For what?" Hermione cocked her head. "If you're apologizing for what your sister did, I cannot forgive you because it's not your fault. You wanted me to be there less than I did."

"Because she believes you're less than she is." Ron sneered Narcissa.

"No, Ronald." Ginny sighed. "This has to do with your funky magic thing?"

Hermione giggled. "It does. Trust me on this, Narcissa didn't want to see anyone be tortured, much less a young witch who was fighting against Tom. And Draco just wanted to survive this war with both his life and his mother's; but if he had to die to save his mother, then he would."

"Draco!" Cissy exclaimed, turning to face her son.

The blonde boy shrugged. "You're my mother. What little boy wouldn't destroy the world to keep his mother safe?"

Narcissa buried her face into Andy's shoulder and started sobbing. It was all too much for the 'Ice Queen', Hermione's forgiveness and Draco's self-sacrificing attitude.

Hermione smiled, these wounds would take a while to heal, but they were slowly starting.


	26. Ron confronting Hermione

**How about doing a one-shot of Ron confronting Hermione, yelling at her because she didn't tell him about her adoption requested by JessChen.**

Hermione had successfully avoided Ron during the aftermath of the Final Battle. Unfortunately, her luck was about to change.

Ron cornered her as she was leaving the temprary girls quarters. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Good morning to you too, Ronald." Hermione sighed, it was going to be one of those days.

"You told my baby sister and the Twins!" Ron's face was as red as his hair.

"Weather's supposed to be sunny today."

Ron snarled. "Stop talking nonsence!"

"What do you want me so say?!" Hermione whirled around to face him. "I didn't tell Harry either."

"And? We're together."

Hermione snorted. "No we're not. We never were." She quickened her stride and quickly lost him. She was in no mood to deal with Ronald's wounded ego, she had more important matters to attend to - like breakfast.


	27. The students' reactions

**The students' reactions to Hermione's by Jasper'sDarlinBunny and Amazing Stella**

"Did you hear that Professor McGonagall is Hermione's mum?" A Hufflepuff whispered to her friend.

The Ravenclaw nodded. "Can you believe it? I would never have believed it."

"Can you imagine how it must have felt to have grown up with your professor?" The Hufflepuff shuddered. "She would have done school work all year."

"I would have loved that!" The Ravenclaw exclaimed.

"You would have." Her friend muttered, shaking her head.


	28. Memories

**Hermione tells Harry about her childhood or shows him memories of it will be good as requested by welshgirl1148**

"I saw my parents." Harry smiled. It was after the Final Battle and everyone was taking a much needed breather. "They were so proud of me."

"Do you think your parents will be proud of you, Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They tell me all the time, until my father took a swan dive off the Astronomy Tower. Mum told me just a few moments ago."

"Not professor McGonagall, your real parents." Ron sighed.

"My real parents." Hermione hissed. "Made me able to with stand Bellatrix's torture. So no, I don't care what they think."

 **"** What?" Harry blinked in confusion.

Hermione smirked. "Yeah, until I was nine, I lived with muggles that make your aunt and uncle look like wonderful parents."

"What did they do to you?" Harry swallowed.

"Nothing my magic couldn't heal." Hermione glanced at her arm. "Which is anything not steeped in dark magic."

"But, you said you loved your parents." Ron was confused.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall."

"But they're not your parents." Ron objected.

"They are." Hermione sighed. "They love me like a daughter. I never knew love until they took me in. I only knew pain, and obedience, and fear."


	29. Prank war

**Prank war happening between all the staff of Hogwarts, requested by ladygoddess8**

It first started out small. Filius charmed Minerva's quills to only write in bright, florescent ink. She retaliated by transfiguring his chair two sizes two big from him, and it escalated from there.

Now, Roland has lime green hair, Severus' robes glitter all over them (from where a glitter bomb exploded in his quarters), Albus' beard was missing, Minerva was running around with a giant smile on her face (someone had given her catnip brownies), Sprout was sprouting daisies from her ears, and Madam Pomfrey's skin was orange.

Hermione grinned as she made a mark on her parchment. Septima appeared to be in the lead, she had changed all of Aurora's quills into noodles.


End file.
